broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Mount
Epic Mount is the Brony "avatar" of user:Mystic Monkey. He has been created since Mystic is rather "giddy-up" over MLP:FiM. Eventually Epic had ideas spun around him which became his own story set in MLP:FiM set in times that will never happen during or after the series. Epic originally started out just an avatar for Ponychan and the MLP:FiM fan community. His first cutie-mark was a game controller and he is named after a class of various rideable creatures commonly recognised in MMORPGs (Though actually the name is from the term "Epic Mount" from World of Warcraft.) Eventually decided he should be a Self-Insert pony in Equestria and eventually more ideas were added and scrapped for his story to make him more of an original character. He was going to be renamed to a more humble name, however since he was now well known and accepted by this name he was decided to be known as Epic Mount. Epic Mount is the main character of the Ponytale series (as an OC, next to the canon characters of cartoon). Description Image:MLP Epic Mount.png|Picture of Epic Mount. The full version of it can be seen here. Image:Roses.png|My first EpicShy picture of Epic offering Fluttershy a basket of roses. Image:Epic Mount.png|Latest ID picture made in a more original style. Epic Mount is a pony who lives in a tree-home (simular to Link's house in ''OoT'' or ''TP'') and has lived in Everfree Forest since he was a foal. Because the forest is just outside the kingdom of Equestria he has grown with nature and considers Equestria's way of nature an different and "wrong" just as Equestrian ponies find the nature of Everfree Forest an abomination. However, despite his "misanpony" tendencies due to solitude, he has a strong sense of justice and heroism which is why he has been seen in Equestria when it is disturbed with trouble or danger that the little ponies are not prepared for the least. But will return to the forest afterwards before any attention is drawn to him. When Twilight Sparkles and her friends befriend him, he started to lighten up and becomes more social, with visits to Ponyville. While he is against Equestria's control over nature, he is now sees it more as the pony's adaptation for survival and his friends come before his pride. He is rather laid back and peaceful but is willing to jump into a fight against anything evil and will enjoy it, much to the protest of his attitude from other peaceful ponies. History Epic's memory of where he comes from is hazy due to time, he cannot even remember the name of the town, country or kingdom he came from, accept that it was a pony settlement far away from Equestria. All he remember of his previous life before Everfree Forest is that he had a loving mother, however he never knew his father. It was just him and his mother until the day he was taken. The Forest When he was just a young foal, he was abducted from his mother by stratadons to be taken to Tirek at Midnight Castle, the dark centaur and self-proclaimed lord of midnight. As Scorpan and his stratadons were flying over Everfree Forest, Epic wasn't secured properly and got loose, falling into the forest. The foliage broke his fall and he survived but without any knowledge of where he was (and as an earth pony, no magic or flight to help him), the forest was like a whole new world to him. He was away from his mother, his home and other ponies. He survived by foraging for food. He learnt the hard way that crying attracted monsters which he flees from when ever in trouble. He eventually found another pony (first time since falling into the forest) who was going to be killed by a manticore and decided instead of running for his life, this pony needed help and it was time to stop fleeing and fight back. However he was just a little colt and the manticore would certainly kill him, but despite the odds Epic dashed to protect the pony and lunged at the monster. As if from nowhere there was a blast of colour which made Epic's attack powerful to knock the manticore down (due to the shock wave of the blast pushing Epic forwards and the Manticore down backwards). It was this victory that his cutie mark appeared, a metal shield. Since then he vowed to help all ponies who need him. Epic was eventually discovered by Zecora whom became a "mother" figure and even though he finally found civilisation again he resolved to stay in the forest and be strong so no innocent happy pony should suffer the same trauma he has. Fighting the monsters of the forest as well as various training and enjoying a good gallop, he has become a strong pony for anypony who needs his help no matter how difficult or dangerous the situation. Today Epic lives in a tree-home deep in Everfree Forest, he visits other friendly forest natives such as Zecora and Steven Magnet. He knows his way through the forest and does not feel "lost" any more (but there are some places he hasn't explored yet). He does now know where civilisation is but Ponyville wasn't his home to begin with and has grown custom to Everfree life, preferring the solitude and nature of the forest. However if there is a problem or danger, he will charge to the rescue and once the problem is finish he will return to the forest. If he finds ponies lost in Everfree Forest, while his trust towards them is limited he will help them out of the forest and would provide supplies to them if they needed it. Epic grew up in Everfree Forest, he is partially feral pony. Adaptable to a life that is "wild" to other ponies but is still well educated in English and other basic skills thanks to Zecora's teachings. He is also familiar with almost every monster in Everfree Forest, having fought them all at least once. He lacks social skills to associate well with other ponies. He wasn't aware of Nightmare Moon's return during the Mare in the Moon story arc. He believed the prolong night could of been a morning solar eclipse. During the events of ''Dragonshy'' he investigated the source of smoke covering Everfree Forest. It was by coincident that 6 other ponies were also climbing the mountain but Epic was further up the mountain, the 6 and Epic not knowing each others presence. Epic did hear somepony scream and was going to check for others but he was above the rock-slide zone and fell with the falling grounds and lost conscious. He survived with just major bruises and smoke and ponies long gone. The cave was empty except for a large crystal which he took home with him. Besides the various monsters of Everfree Forest, he is also enemy to the Diamond Dogs who once stole said crystal he found at the cave but retrieved it back, despite having no real value to it himself. Ever since then there have been enemies. Between MLP:FiM Season 1 and 2 When Epic finally befriends Twilight Sparkle and her friends he becomes more frequent in Ponyville. He learns, in his own way, the "magic" of friendship as well as his eventual and steady return to pony society making new friends and building trust. While he takes pride in being an "Everfree Pony" he still feels judged among other ponies he is unfamiliar with. He still prefers his home in Everfree Forest. The way ponies manage nature and weather in Equestria is just as disturbing to him as Equestrian ponies find Everfree Forest disturbing. Claiming that there is not even a "natural breeze" throughout Equestria. Absence during MLP:FiM Season 2 During ''The Return of Harmony'' part 1 and 2, Discord's chaos had effected Everfree Forest as new monsters that Epic has never encountered before appear and the forest began to be more confusing than usual that even Epic was lost in familiar territory. Epic seeks help from Twilight but the town was under chaos and tried his best to help. He found out where the girls went and head to Canterlot. He was drawn into the castle labyrinth. Though he is not chosen by an Element of Harmony, Discord still drew on his insecurities towards other ponies making him more misanpony than he was before to a dangerous level that he would lash out on other ponies. Epic eventually turns evil, being more merciless towards others, hurting ponies or killing monsters. As he was in Everfree Forest during the Elements of Harmony purified Ponyville from it's chaos, he was never cured from Discords influence and thus he did indeed became a "monster". Tirek had predicted the coming of events for Epic, believing him to be "ready", Epic finally had audience with Tirek. With his Stormbow he turns Epic bad, with a sword cutie mark representing his evil. In the shadows As a servent to Tirek he stalked Ponyville. Various sabotages that Mare Do Well prevented, offering Spike a tainted obsidian snack on his birthday and was hiding behind the crowed to watch the Hearth's Warming play. He also released Cerberus that one time, but it was to play with him than for ulterior motives. He wasn't involved with the royal wedding, but he did observe and hear the cries of the ponies hurt by the Changelings invading Canterlot. He ignores the cries for help but conflicted from guilt from doing so. Between MLP:FiM Season 2 and 3 With Tirek, he assist in the attack on Equestria. Twilight and her friend confronts him and ask why he has sided with Tirek, in which they worked out it wasn't by choice but that he wasn't freed from Discord's influence from ''The Return of Harmony Part 1''. Twilight attempts to restore his memories like she did for her friends in ''Part 2'' but as the Apocalypse Pony of Conquest he was too powerful. Fluttershy confronted him in which he fired warning shots at her to keep her away and was backing off. She approached him knowing he did not really want to hurt her and when he was close, gave him a kiss. this was what restored Epic Mount's memories and who he was, breaking Tireks power over him and freeing him from the darkness. Despite Tirek's role as Epic Mount's enemy in Ponytale, it will be Twilight and her friends with the Element of Harmony to finish Tirek, not Epic. Absence during MLP:FiM Season 3 Shining Armor asks Epic Mount to defend Equestria while he, Twilight and her friends go to the Crystal Empire. While Epic wonders why Shiny would trust him when he was a minion of Tirek once, he did as he was asked. Season 3 is pretty short so when not adventuring, spending time with others. Relationships When he begins to spend more time in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends, he became less closed off and understanding to Unicorns and Pegasus and more outgoing, calm and friendly. However due to his solitude, Epic lacks social skills and conscious on how other ponies perceive him. He also had issues against magic and nature control which made him socially awkward. The relationships that Epic Mount has with the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' characters is purely non-canon and he is not in anyway involved with the My Little Pony series. Epic once had a loving mother when he was young. However this life he could of had with her was ruined when he was stolen by Scorpan when he was a foal. Growing up in Everfree Forest and moving on with his life, Epic's memory of her has faded but he remembers clearly her love. While Epic goes on many adventures for fun, his greatest hope is to someday be reunited with his mother, despite not knowing if she is alive or not know remembers the direction or home he comes from. Epic has no recollection of ever having a father. Just a single mother. However Epic thinks he could of been a horse, given his larger build and strength than regular ponies, but it is just his unlikely theory. Epic is not bothered by the absence of his father and on the matter of finding out where he comes from, he hopes to be see his mother again someday. Friends Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the first who approached Epic and assisted him in a fight, much to Epics protest. However now Epic is more accepting of when a friend helps him with magic and eventually trusts Twilight as a good friend. He does not necessarily accepts magic for what it is and such debates on magic, philosophies or trivial things are common between the two, arguing like siblings. As Twilight grew up in Canterlot with a brilliant education while Epic learned everything from Zecora, reading and experiences, Epic feels he has to prove that he is not some uneducated pony from the forest and just as smart as the other ponies. Rarity Rarity's assertiveness over the state of his messy coat and mane, especially after a fight or even when they first met, does tend to bother Epic, but after awhile he understands it's simply because of her generosity. But it also annoys her that he consider fashion a hindrance when it comes to fighting. While she does not approve of "mess", something about him fighting monsters by pure grit "excites" her. During Epic's proper introduction, she insisted he can wash at her boutique (which has a beauty salon, as seen in ''The Best Night Ever'') and that she can sort his mane out. While the generosity was awkward, it is thanks to her how Epic looks today than his early messy appearance from growing up in the forest. Fluttershy One of the things they have in common is that they are not too good around new ponies. Thus on there first meeting, Fluttershy's shyness with new ponies was countered with Epic's social awkwardness on not knowing how to appropriately respond. However, because Epic protected her on there first meeting from a Stoneback she trusted him, despite being a stranger to Ponyville. As time went by they have become more than friends. Epic tends to be protective around her and by her side if she gets scared or upset. He does harbour feelings for her. Epic has taught her some fighting moves so that she could defend herself. However she found more passive uses for it such as manual therapy for tougher animals. Rainbow Dash The two are rather competitive friends, especially to the call of danger. However while the two have things in common, Epic's morals are more for the good of others than attention. While Epic may not be as fast as Rainbow Dash (Or Pinkie Pie for that matter) his attempts to best her in speed as well as height is admirable as he will attempt to climb over obstacles and even buildings if need be. During his absence he trusts her to look out for Ponyville if he's not around. Applejack Applejack is more familiar with Epic's past stories than the other ponies. She knows of the urban legend of the "Everfree pony" and believes the character benevolent than malicious from Epic's past stories of heroism. She is always open to Epic's help on her farm, Epic considering tree-bucking and harvesting an excellent form of training. Pinkie Pie Despite being easy going and quiet, he doesn't seem to be bothered by Pinkies hyperactivity. The only problem is that he hates social gatherings and is pretty much a party-pooper to Pinkie. But the two are friends and whenever on rare occasions Pinkie Pie is actually down, he will lend a hoof and an ear to yack off to help bring her back up if she needs it. Spike At first Spike was jealous of the minor interest Rarity had with Epic. But Epic assured him he does not have a crush on Rarity. With Epic's appreciation for dragons the two became friends. Due to growing up alone Epic never really understood what "love" is and from what Spike told him about it, realises he may have these feelings for Fluttershy but is uncertain. Spike can relate to Epic being they both are crushing on ponies they believe will not accept them for who they are. Princess Celestia & Princess Luna As Epic grew up away from Equestrian customs, he respects them as royals but dislikes it when they or others believe they have rights to tell him what to do (he also believes in Heliocentrism). As Epic can be a bit rebellious towards the princesses they know he means well to all ponies and let him be his own pony. Epic However does like the idea of being a hero or knight to Equestria but is too proud to admit it. Zecora Zecora has been the quasi-adopted mother to Epic long before the Ponies befriended Zecora. Being that Epic and Zecora live in the Everfree Forest, they tend to have tea together and discuss things as well as Epic's go to pony for whenever he's hurt or need medicine (which, with Zecora's reluctance, happens a lot). It was Zecora's advice to Epic to give Twilight and the Ponies a chance, even though Epic just wanted to return home and be alone. Zecora found Epic upset and confused among a patch of poison joke, both his eyes on one side of his head. Epic who never saw a zebra in his life was cautious on the stranger but as he has never seen another equine in a long time, decided to trust her. While Zecora welcomed the little colt to stay with her under her care, Epic tended to go off into the forest against her wishes but still returns, at times hurt from monsters. Despite her warnings, Epic didn't fear the forest any-more and had a sense of adventure, in which Zecora welcomes her "son" home whenever he returns and eventually when Epic was old enough, went off alone to have his home deep in the forest. But Epic still visits Zecora at most times. An alternate meeting story is that Epic saved her from a manticore which got his cutie mark, but did not formally meet her til later on. Zecora is an accomplished apothecary. Her potions tend to be of help to Epic and is always happy to help her with getting ingredients she need for her potions like plants or bits of monsters, whenever by her requests or when Epic finds things in the forest he thinks Zecora can make use of. While Epic is one for potions such as rapid-healing or antidotes, he doesn't go around with his saddlebag unless for big journeys or adventures which would require being prepared for survival. standard medicinal potions from Zecora is a must. Steven Magnet Steven Magnet is the name of the sea serpent (or as Epic respectfully calls him "water dragon") and the very same from the episode ''Friendship is Magic, part 2''. The two have a sort of "neighbourly" relationship, though Steven is willing to help with fatherly yet awkward advice if Epic needs it. Steven tends to splash Epic when ever he annoys him such as when Epic teases him or needs Epic to wash himself in his river. But the two are good friends as Epic and Steven discuss various topics such as hair-care or water based trivia. Steven Magnet, as a water dragon, has power over water. His moustache grants him secondary magnetic powers as well as a "compass sense". He is very knowledgeable on water based information such as how the weather over Everfree Forest works (The water cycle which he made as a lesson for Epic) as well as where the Sea Ponies are. Derpy Hooves One of Epic's first friends outside of Twilights circle of friends and has high and personal respect for her. Due to living his life in Everfree Forest away from pony civilization, Epic could not socialise well with others and Twilights advice him to socialise and meet ponies he relates too such as other stallions. This endevour ends miserably for Epic and is upset over how different he is to other ponies and how they see him. Derpy noticed the crying stranger and goes over to comforts him, She tells him that she is also different from other ponies and that it's best to disregard what other ponies think about you and have fun and live life. While not exactly relate to in gender, the two became friends for being their own ponies. Pipsqueak Pipsqueak got to meet Epic Mount in the second series of Ponytale (As it was Season 2 when Pipsqueak came to Ponyville during Epic's absence). Pipsqueak took immediate interest in Epic knowning him as the Everfree Pony. Epic guilt ridden over the terrible things he did and did not see himself as the hero anymore. Pipsqueak helps restores his faith in himself as a hero to ponies and guardian of Everfree Forest. Pipsqueak hopes to be the next "Everfree Pony" someday, despite Epics objections of another pony in the dangerous forest. However the two became rather brotherly, with simular accents and Epic just calling him "Pip". Shining Armor Another second series friend, though could be introduced in first series. Epic met him once before he was married. Ideas for him is that their first meeting was reluctant as Epic prooves he can handle monsters alone better than Shining Armor's squadron. They can get more aquaintent with each other as they meet again somewhen after his Honeymoon with his wife Princess Cadance and eventually ending up as friends. Being that Epic does not have any other friends who are guys the two became especially buddy, Epic calling him "Shiny" and often the two enjoying cider together. Enemies Tirek While he has not actually met Tirek, he still holds a deep and dark grudge for him since he knows it was Tirek who organised the raid on Equestria when he was just a foal. It was because of him he lost his mother and for that wants to put a final stop to him. It is only under the influence of Discord that they finally meet, in which he was ready to become his servent, though only a temporary time. Monsters Everfree Forest is full of monsters and chimeras, almost all of them would kill Epic given the chance just as they would for anypony. This is the nature of monsters and what makes them different from regular animals. Throughout Epic's life in Everfree Forest he had to deal with them, usually violently. Combat is something that ponies are not very adapt at but due to Epic's life in Everfree Forest he is able to deal with enemies much bigger enemies. (Epic has alone tangled the necks of the Hydra many times while it took six ponies to flee from the hydra). Epic got his cutie mark after his first fight in Everfree Forest against a manticore. Also Epic is an expert on all the monsters in Everfree Forest to degree's that surpass all pony recorded knowledge on monsters. Diamond Dogs Reaccuring enemies who are more than just trouble to Epic. Apparently the feud that started between them was from a time the Diamond Dogs stole a chunk of adamant from him, a crystal which he found one time investigating a cave on a mountain thats been smoking. While Epic does not know the true value of the rock, he found it pretty and didn't like it being stolen from him. He went underground to diamond dog territory and got his rock back, not without hoofing a few snouts. Epic will also fight the diamond dogs if their activity harms the environment of the forest or if the diamond dogs are threatening others. Discord Their was something about the labyrinth at Canterlot sculpture garden that drew him in. As he was lost deep in the maze he met Discord who convinced him that other ponies fear or look down at him, seeing him as a monster. Even playing on his heart that a certain pony will never want somepony like him. Discord's trickery caused Epic not only to strain from who he is, but his eventual fate to join Tirek. Other These characters are planned to be in the Ponytale series if lesser villains are required for Epic to deal with. Most of them were characters from My Little Pony 'n Friends and redesigned and revamped for the series. While original villains can be considered, this is to make sure there is least original characters in the series other than Epic Mount himself. *[http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Arabus_%26_Zeb Arabus & Zeb] - A first-gen character remade for MLP:FiM style, Zeb being an acquaintance of Zecora whom they both come from the same homelands. Zecora dissapointed with him for giving up their home traditions for his metropolis life, him being a manager for famous musicians. The truth is though he still practice in both traditional and forbidden arts of his homelands and with voodoo is partnered with the dark spirit Arabus. (Dr. Facilier being inspiration for character). Zeb's G4 design ideas is that he is on all fours like Zecora. *'Grogar' - Another first-gen villain. Even if Epic will not have any acquaintence with him, he will be in the upcomming fan game My Little Pony: Trinity. *'King Charlatan' - A penguin lord of the Frozen North with the power of ice. An adventure in mind is Epic, Twilight and friends have to go to his ice palace. Epic and Fluttershy are imprisoned and will freeze to death, but Epic holds her close to share his bodyheat with her that for her to freeze to death. *[[W:C:mlp:King Sombra|'King Sombra']] - Planned to be a new villain to Epic, depending on who he is. Ideas is that he tricks Epic to believe he knows where he comes from, telling him he is a crystal pony (which he is not really). Trivia *Epic Mount's cutie mark. The shape is is based on Link's shield from Zelda games. *Tirek the Dark Centaur was the main villain from "Rescue from Midnight Castle" the 1984 My Little Pony original standalone episode special. A remake of him was planned for the fan game Ponytale: Midnight Castle (now cancelled), the same design and story ideas for Tirek will still be reused to be antagonist of Ponytale. *Originally his cutie mark was a game controller, but when he became more of a character his actual cutie mark was planned to be a sword to represent his nature as a warrior, but was decided to be a metal shield instead (not to be confused with Escutcheon shield, but similar in shape). The shield is opposed to the sword which is a weapon, though knights and warriors use shields. Epic is a warrior and a skilled fighter but he only fights of pacifist and heroic reasons, such as to protect other ponies from harm. *Epic's fears are heights from the trauma of falling into the forest to begin with and he also has an irrational fear of spiders, in his defence saying everypony hates spiders (But there are giant spiders in Everfree Forest, spiders bigger than the average pony). *Epic is a pony yet slightly bigger than average ponies, this could be he is half horse but no science or spell has proove it yet. His biological mother was a pony but he never knew his father so it's unconfirmed (Spoiler: He's half horse). If Epic is a pony/horse hybrid he is generally recognised as a pony. Category:Bronie Category:Ponytale Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Male